moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Turret
The is a defensive that can be obtained at Age 7. It is the only structure in the game with its own Artificial Intelligence, and it automatically fires Cannonballs at enemies. Technical * The Turret is available at age 7 as an alternative to the Cheese, Platform, Castle Wall, Healing Pad, Power Mill, and Blocker. * Turret Projectiles deal 25 damage. * Turret Projectiles can move over all Structures except for Windmills, Trees, Bushes, Saplings, Cacti, and other turrets. * The Turret fires Projectiles once every 2.2 seconds. * The Turret costs and per unit. * A maximum of two Turrets can be placed per player. * Turrets have 800 Health Points. * The Turret remains stationary until an aggressive or enemy Player comes within range, it then instantly rotates so that the barrel is aimed at its target, and fires a single bullet. It then waits until it is ready to fire another bullet, and repeats the process. ** The Turret will not fire at the Player who placed it or his teammates. It also will not directly fire at Players wearing the Emp Helmet, though Projectiles fired from the Turret may still damage the enemy Player if there is a viable target behind him. Strategy Using * Place Turrets inside your base to help defend it. * Place Turrets outside an enemy base to help wear their Food supply down. * Trap enemies in a Pit Trap, then surround them with Spikes and place both your Turrets within range of their target. While doing this, make sure to repeatedly hit the enemy with your Primary Weapon with the Bull Helmet on as it greatly increases their chances of dying. This tactic is called 'The Circle of Death' made by the famous MooTuber Corrupt X. * Break Turrets to quickly acquire Gold/Diamond/Ruby Weapons instead of farming Resources. * Effective against Assassin Gear, as Turrets can detect users of it even when they are invisible. * If you have a teammate, you can put 4 Turrets down when a Player is trapped to kill them easily. Against * Use the Emp Helmet to prevent a Turret from targeting you. * Use the Wooden Shield to protect yourself from the Cannonballs. ** Putting down a or a Turret of your own stops the Turret from hitting you, as it can't fire over them. * Due to the Turret's slow reload, you can equip a speedy Weapon like Daggers or Mc Grabby and dodge projectiles with relative ease. ** Circle around the Turret. It won't be able to hit you if you keep moving. * In combat, destroy your opponent's Turrets first, as they will prove to be annoying and can deplete your Food supply. It is also good to break them, as they yield a large amount of Wood and Stone. * Equip Soldier Helmet. This will make it so that Turrets can only 6-shot you, rather than the usual 4-shot. * Due to the Turret’s slow fire rate you can dodge a Cannonball by quickly moving out of the way. * Use the Tank Gear to quickly destroy your opponent's Turret(s). Trivia * During version 0.85, Turrets could be placed in the River. In the next update, the bug was found and removed. * Turrets are currently the most expensive Structures in the game in terms of Resources. * The Turret is alternative to the Cheese, Platform, Castle Wall, Healing Pad, Power Mill, and Blocker. * In Sandbox Servers, they were often used to level up Weapons into Gold, Diamond, and Ruby. * Turrets are the only Structures that uses a ranged attack. * It's a common misconception that you can destroy a Turret with Arrow. However, this is not true. * Turrets are one of four Structures with a corresponding , which is Turret Gear. The others are Windmill, Spikes, and Boost Pad. * Turrets can be used to upgrade your Weapons into different variants. When you break 9 Turrets with a Weapon, that Weapon turns Gold. If you break 20 Turrets, that Weapon turns into Diamond. Similarly, if you break 35 Turrets using a Weapon, that weapon turns into Ruby. History * 0.896 - Fixed placing on water glitch * 0.895 - You can now place Turrets on water (Glitch) * 0.78 - Turrets now target Hostile AI (Bulls, Bullies, and Wolves) * 0.70 - Increased fire rate from ??? to 2200 and increased cost from 150 Wood and 100 Stone to 200 Wood and 150 Stone. * 0.69 - Decreased damage from ??? to 25 and increased limit from 1 to 2 * 0.65 - Increased health from ??? to 800 and fixed Attack Priority * 0.62 - Fixed Random Shooting Error and increased bullet speed from ??? to ??? * 0.61 - Increased damage from ??? to ??? and decreased limit from 2 to 1 * 0.60 - Decreased bullet speed from ??? to ??? and increased the limit from 1 to 2 * 0.59 - Added. Gallery Turret-0.PNG|The turret in game.